Coffee powder dispensed by the grinder-dispenser into a filter holder is pressed by the operator by pressing against it a suitable disc rigid with the grinder-dispenser or a manual presser.
This pressing system has however the drawback of not ensuring constant coffee compaction, as it depends on the manual skill of the operator.
Pressing apparatuses provided with dynamometric systems are also known, however these have proved of poor reliability as they are imprecise.
An object of the invention is to eliminate this drawback by providing an apparatus which effects constant pressing of the coffee powder contained in the filter holder.
Another object of the invention is to effect pressing by homogeneously amalgamating the powder contained in the filter holder.
These and other objects which will be apparent from the ensuing description are attained according to the invention by an apparatus for pressing coffee powder in the filter holder.